Curiosity III
by use2b2t2
Summary: Third in a series of when Severus admits he's curious when it concerns his wife. Mature theme and AU Epilogue ignored. Rated M and parent you are warned


AN: This is a continuation of the Curiosity series and JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I make no bucks from this.

Curiosity III

Severus Snape, Ex-Deatheater and Ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts and now Professor of Potions sat in his chambers waiting for his wife to enter. Earlier today he confronted the medi-nurse in the Infirmary demanding to know what was wrong with her for his wife acted strange the past two weeks and he knew she went to Infirmary.

The medi-nurse refused to tell him until he demanded knowing that the day after they married they filled out forms that each would have access to medical records. It was her idea and he readily agreed knowing complete honesty would help in the years to come.

"Fine Poppy don't tell me. Just give me her record for you know I have rights to that."

Poppy pleaded. "I promised that I would not reveal anything."

Severus growled. "You are not revealing anything to me as I am requesting her records and you are not telling me. It frees you of your promise."

"A technicality you take advantage of despite my objection Severus. You should respect her privacy. Her condition is not life threatening." Poppy huffed out handing a folder to him.

Severus flipped through the chart pausing at the recent entry and snapped it shut handing it back to her. "Our little secret Poppy and I promise things will be fine so you do not need to tell her of my visit."

Poppy held the chart in her hand in shock observing the small smile revealed on his face before turning away, billowing robes flowing behind him.

He continued to wait for her reflecting on his wife.

Married to her five years and nothing changed. Oh they fought time and time again and he always remembered her words before she accepted him for her husband.

She was definitely the prickly hellcat that she promised to be when confronted. And he enjoyed it when she rushed from the room to their bedroom when they argued and decided to back down. It was rare for her to confront him further. But when she did and proved right she was bliss.

He closed his eyes remembering the last time he was proved wrong for it rarely happened.

Severus watched her slam the door behind her shouting out. "You can come in and apologize when you realize that I am right. I've put a ward of Truthfulness on our bedchambers so don't try to slink in like last time when you lied to me!"

He watched her leave him in disbelief. So the little minx was sure in her words. He growled in frustration knowing this time he could not fool her. He grabbed the book that they were discussing and began to read putting himself into her mind. After an hour of reflecting he realized she was right about the Dragon's Blood. Damn he hated it when she was right when he approached in times like this forced to feel humble in her presence.

He moved to the door and knocked. "For once you are right."

Hermione snarled back from the other side of the door. "For once Severus Snape? You can come in only if you are truthful. Why don't you give it a go? It will be a first for you!"

He touched the doorknob feeling a ripple of magic and turned the knob and entered their bedchambers looking to her. "A ward on our bedchambers Hermione? A new low for you my dear." He growled out.

He moved in, dark robes billowing behind him and looked to his witch standing next to the bed ready for confrontation thankfully without her wand. He remembered the hexes she casted against him before and loathed going to Madame Pomphrey when she decided not to heal him. Thankfully she kept his secrets.

He waited a few moments. "Yes you are right witch. Do you have the grace to forgive me now that I've admitted it? Tell me you do not have your wand about."

Hermione smiled and he felt his heart lighten. She always had that effect on him.

He moved to her and tenderly picked up her hand and kissed it before looking to her and chuckled. "Oil and water my dear and you warned me before I took your hand in Marriage."

"I did warn you Severus Snape." She murmured when he cusped her cheek and forced her to look into his eyes.

He looked into her warm brown eyes finding him falling within them. "Merlin!" He spoke out in wonder. "I find myself once again in the spell you weave." Kissing her cheek before moving to her full lips and whispered. "I find myself unable to resist and wonder why you agreed witch." Finding her lips and kissed his wife passionately, the disagreement suddenly forgotten. It was that way for them.

Hermione melted into him. "Witch and wizard together again for the age old dance."

Using long fingers to remove her robes murmering when he found no clothing revealed. "You minx you planned this."

"Maybe Severus. Admit you're pleased."

He stepped back from her slowly removing his clothes. "More than pleased Professor Snape of Charms. I'll admit you've charmed Hermione Snape and I will charm you now." Removing the last bit of clothing and pulled her to him. He always enjoyed her naked, her flesh touching his.

Picking her up he laid her on their bed and moved over her. "Charmed and captured Hermione only to you despite your attempt to deny me in the past. Say the words Wife for I love it when I hear them."

"Only you Severus, always, always you!" She moaned and felt him slip inside and stilled for a moment kissing her before moving in her, her hot walls took him away to bliss."

Severus was brought back to the present hearing the door open and looked to his witch. She looked worse for wear.

She moved to the seat beside him and sat down and growled out. "Gods I took this job as I was bored being here. I think regret it. I despise holding detentions."

He reached over to the tea cozy and poured her a cup of warm tea made perfectly for her. "You know you need to hold them or your classroom would be total chaos."

Hermione sipped the tea in appreciation. "Not really Severus the only advantage being your wife. But your Slytherins Severus. I swear I will be grey before I hit thirty for they push me."

"I admit I'm curious Hermione Snape." He drawled out in a silky voice.

She eyed him warily. "Every time you say that I get wrapped tighter to you. The last time you said that I married you."

Severus chuckled. "I've never heard a complaint from you. Oh we fight but we manage to work it out."

"So what are you curious about Severus? You have all that I am."

"I do but remember my words of why I took this job? To provide for the family that would surely come from the union. I am curious about children."

Severus watched a flutter of emotions cross her face before she looked back to him. "You despise the students here, equally I might add since your redemption."

"Children not borne from us for they are irritating. I'm sure ours would not be the dunderheads we teach. We are relatively intelligent and married and settled into one another despite your times of questioning me."

Hermione looked to him in smiled relieved at the chance to reveal her secret. "It seems your curiosity will be answered Severus. I'm pregnant and in eleven years your progeny will attend this school."

Severus moved from his chair and knelt down before kissing her belly. "You honor me more than you will ever know by bearing me a child."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Eleven years passed and despite her growls of irritation of teaching she managed to become the Headmistress of Hogwarts and found he did that mind being under her thumb at all.

She stood at the empty Great Hall looking over the tables and found her husband's hand in hers.

Hermione glanced to a secluded corner finding Sassy the House elf tending to their eight year old twin girls Shasta and Sara in the corner.

Severus whispered in her ear. "William will be fine. Open the doors Headmistress Snape and let us begin another exciting year with the dunderheads."

She looked to Severus and kissed him for a long moment knowing her Deputy was waiting outside. "Open the doors and try not to scare them Professor Snape."

"I never do Headmistress." Her husband replied and moved to the large doors and opened them up waiting for the older students to pass before looking to the young faces of the First year students.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Sorting finished revealing their son Sorted into Ravenclaw and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Don't look relieved Hermione because you know our girls will be Sorted into Slytherin."

Time marched on...


End file.
